Lips of an Angel
by Princess Rayen
Summary: Jack's been having strange dreams lately consisting of a beautiful blue eyed angel. Suddenly his dreams change into reality when the same blue eyed angel appears as the new kid in his class. How does he react? And how the hell do you blackmail an angel? T
1. Angel and a Dream

Lips of an Angel  
>Angel and a Dream<p>

* * *

><p>A voice echoed in the white distance, a soul wept in the water, pure white wings twitched quietly, blue eyes stared into the distance.<p>

"Who are you?" The voice echoed in the white distance, the you accentuating with every repeat.

A lone tear rolled down his cheek as the beauty radiated from the angel in waves of desire, but he could look not touch.

The pureness of the white wings shone in the white nothingness, and they stretched gracefully as the angel turned to look at him.

He was amazed by the depth of the angel's alluring blue eyes, and the angel's mouth opened to reply but the thing that came out was—

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel hearing those words it makes me we—"

"Fucking alarm."

Jack sat up very thankful his black curtain blocked out the sunlight from burning his eyes further. He sighed. "Why is this dream haunting me every night?

"Master Jack! Are you awake?" Jack turned his attention to the door and glared. He would've been highly pissed had he been sleeping and she did that.

"Mikage, go fuck yourself, I'm up!" He rolled his eyes and threw the sheets off of his naked body. He walked into his connected bathroom and yawned,"man, I am tired!" He turned on the shower and stepped inside the scalding spray. "It's really good to hear your voice saying my name it sounds so sweet..."

You would never live to see another day if you found out Jack Atlas sung in the shower.

Jack finally stepped out of the shower and dried his hair, his phone beeping in the other room signaling how late he would be if he didn't speed up his pace. He dressed and opened the door, his maid standing looking afraid. "Go ahead and clean, I'm going to school now."

"Yes sir." Mikage nodded shakily.

Jack smiled as he passed her, he enjoyed inflicting fear on people.

He walked down the spiral staircase of his house and made his way to his car and was soon on his way to the high school.

"Jack!" Crow, his best friend, came up to him and patted him on the shoulder as Jack closed the door.

"What's up Crow?" Jack asked walking toward the school, his friend on his tracks.

"Nothing, I heard we were getting a new student today so I just wanted to let you know."

"In what class?"

"Homeroom."

Jack smirked,"really now? Well that's definitely not nothing." He would enjoy torturing this new kid they were planning on having in homeroom.

"JACK!" Several squeals came from around a corner and suddenly Jack was attacked by his 'demon fanclub' as he so caringly dubbed it.

"Hello ladies," he smiled charmingly causing a few nosebleeds,"how are you today?"

He had many replies and as usual unnecessary gifts of appreciation for radiating his beauty around the school were given. He sighed in relief as the bell rang and he was left alone finally. Crow followed his to his locker where he stuffed the gifts with his other unopened gifts.

"You really hate that don't you?" Crow laughed into his locker. "You can't even get your books, you have so much love."

Jack shut his locker and snorted. I just wish it were real, he thought.

They entered homeroom together and every eye turned.

"Good Morning Jack!"

"Are you having a nice day Jack?"

"Are you well Jack?"

Questions and comments flew around the classroom and Jack rolled his eyes. They were such fakers. He sat in the very back of the classroom and sighed, attention because too much at times.

The bell rang and the teacher entered the classroom as chatter was still circulating. "Okay class. We all know Atlas-sama is an idol but we need to get quiet. As I'm sure you all have heard, we are adding a new student into our class today so I expect you to welcome him with the upmost respect."

"Yes ma'am!" Was the class' reply.

_It's a him? Ooh, this'll be fun_, Jack smirked to himself.

"Okay well, for the time being take out your books and turn to page 1205. We're going to start the Odyssey today."

Everyone nodded and opened the English books on the desk, and then the door opened.

Everybody froze and the air in the room seemed to get cold.

A short boy walked into the classroom, bag slung over his shoulder, uniform perfectly tailored to fit loosely but tight enough to be considered a second skin. He stood at the front of the classroom and Jack gaped.

The angel. The one who plagued his dreams every night was standing in this classroom as a new student. His blue eyes, the same deep shade as the angel in his dream, seemed to scan the class lingering on him. His voice, the one he'd been waiting every night had spoken and Jack swore his heart died and his soul went to heaven.

"My name is Fudo Yuusei, it's nice to meet you." His voice was as angelic as his face. He seemed to glow with his neutral smile and the room sighed.

_This isn't happening_, Jack thought, _minus the wings this isn't happening..._

* * *

><p>Okay guys~<p>

I just want you to know that unlike Enslaved -if you read it- this chapter will not be long like those chappies but since these will be short, there will be more of them. I'd say 13 minimum, 20 max I think. It all depends. They'll have to be short anyways if you want them every other day min. every four days max. Time varies on my schedule. Also for Enslaved -if you read it- during my two week break I should update at least twice, hopefully. If I don't get sick first. If I catch strep from my mom or any other sickness from any of the booger eating children I was around this week then I probably will only update once.

Sorry if I grossed you out but if my mom gets better and I get sick after her then she won't let me touch her computer and I can't update until I'm germ free. I will continue writing and happy reading!

I know you guys probably think this is so unoriginal but as the story moves on I'll try my best to make it very original in my own way okay?

Next scheduled update: 19 December


	2. Angel and a Small Smile

Lips of an Angel  
>Angel and a Small Smile<p>

* * *

><p>This chappie is dedicated to Netiri Vi Britannia because her review forced me to sit down and finish this, as hard as it was btw.<p>

* * *

><p>Jack watched his angel carefully and glared. Crow had questioned his behaviour on why he hadn't been torturing the cutie yet. It pissed him off immensely because had been a two weeks since his angel came to homeroom and every night of everyday he would sit in front of him in the setting of his dream and stare at him, smiling, taunting, waiting, watching. But even then, during the school day he would go on without a glance, without a word, but he made up for it through the night when he would stare at Jack constantly, his wide blue eyes analyzing, and a small smile plastered on his face.<p>

"Jack." Jack turned to face Crow.

"What is it?"

"You've been quiet for awhile, are you alright?"

He realized the people at the lunch table staring at him.

"Yeah, just thinking."

"Bout' what?" Kiryu asked.

Jack smirked as an idea ran through his head."Crow, I have an idea."

Jack snickered quietly to himself. He was in culinary economics, with the angel a few seats down, Crow sitting right next to him. He'd heard from Aki that they would be baking in that class, perfect setting for an embarrassing moment. "Okay class, we will spend this class period creating, decorating, and eating sweet cream chocolate cake. Your ingredients and instructions are taped to the table and you may choose your partners, only three to group, please let me know everyone that will be in your group." Everyone stood and began finding partners. Jack looked at Crow and he smirked at me. He nodded and stood, walking past and ignoring the cries of everyone that begged to be his partner. He had his sights set for one person only. His angel sat quietly on his stool, staring at nothing. Jack poked his shoulder and he jumped, his body tensing as he turned. He stared at Jack for a bit before asked in a quiet, enthralling voice. "Can I help you?"

"My uh...my friend and I would like you to pair with us if you don't mind."

Yuusei glanced over at Crow and looked back at Jack before smiling. "I don't mind."

Jack sighed internally and smiled back. "Alright then, come on." He walked back to Crow smiling triumphantly, his angel following behind, tiny compared to...everything. Jack sat on the other side of Yuusei who sat in-between the two, receiving noticable glares from other jealous peers in the room.

"Okay, let's get started." Crow and Yuusei decided to grab ingredients, and Jack laughed. This would definitely kill this angel's spirit.

"Jack?" Jack looked up and noticed a few girls standing in his line of vision.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"Can I be your partner?"

Jack 'hmph'd in annoyance. "Are you blind or just plain stupid? Can you not see that I already have two partners?"

"But, with that outcast?" Another questioned.

"He's obviously not an outcast if he's my partner huh?"

"Girls, move." A path cleared for someone that no one else dared mess with. She came up to Jack and gave him a smile. "You heard him the first time, he said he already has two partners so go somewhere." The group dispersed and the girl, Nagisa, winked at him. "Talk to me again, Jack. I'll be waiting." She flashed her phone and walked away.

Crow and Yuusei came back, Crow giving Jack this lingering look and Yuusei seeming oblivious to it.

They began working on the cake, adding the specified ingredients, mixing and stirring when instructed, and soon it was time to put it in the oven.

"Yuusei, do you want to get the icing and molds?" Jack asked.

"Sure." The angel answered in his soft voice.

As he left, Jack turned to Crow. "Having any second thoughts yet?"

"Not yet, but when things get bad that's when I'll see if I want to change my mind."

"You're a bad person Crow, I just want you to know that."

"Well thanks Jack, I'm glad to know you noticed."

Yuusei came back with red, blue, purple icing, white buttercream and shapers. A smile of excitement on his face.

Jack laughed,"are you excited?"

"I don't know, I've never done this before. I didn't even know what cake was before this."

"What? Really? What have you been doing all your life?"

"Well my...dad and his brother have always watching over me and they always had me eating the same stuff all the time so really I don't know much of anything. I've only been out of my home for two weeks now."

Jack blanched,"aren't you like sixteen?" He couldn't imagine being cooped in a house all his life.

"I'm actually fifteen but I had lots of freedom in my home I've just been introduced to society recently." The time beeped and Crow when to fetch the cake.

"Well how about this then? You can decorate the cake and if you need help then Crow or myself will help you."

"Okay!" He grinned brightly at Jack and Jack's heart pounded.

Crow sat the cake down and Jack instructed Yuusei on how to use the molds and shapers to make designs with the colored icing and helped apply the white buttercream onto the cake before he started. Yuusei shooed Jack away and began on his own.

Jack whispered about his plan and soon thereafter Yuusei tapped his shoulder and presented a fully decorated cake. "Is it good?" He asked.

"Wow...that was fast." Yuusei nodded and that's when Crow tapped Jack's shoulder and smirked. "Just go take it to Sensei so she can give us a grade."

Yuusei nodded once more and turned to Jack. "Thanks for being such a great friend Jack. You're the first person to talk to me. Thanks so much."

Jack stared in awe, shocked at his confession. "Yeah, no problem." Now he was beginning to feel bad about what was going to happen.

He watch as Yuusei turned to where Sensei was and began that way as Crow 'stretched' and 'accidentally' kicked his foot out in Yuusei's pathway, causing the poor boy to trip, and land face first into the cake. Jack dropped his jaw and stared at his foot which caused the 'accident'. It was part of his plan but he could believe it ended like that. The entire room burst out laughing, and Yuusei picked himself off the floor, the perfect cake splattered on his face and the floor by an embarrassing moment.

Crow was laughing so hard he began crying, he grabbed Yuusei and plucked a chunk of cake from his face. "We don't mess with just anybody, just remember that. We planned this and you just made it better than I ever thought possible." Yuusei looked at Jack hoping it wasn't true, but Jack looked away in guilt. Tears filled his eyes in embarrassment and he pushed himself away from Crow. "And I thought you could be my friend." He turned to another table and grabbed a full bag of flour. He cracked it open as Crow continued laughing and swung the bag furiously at the red head aiming to get some on the blonde as well. Jack and Crow were covered head to toe in flour, the empty bag trembing in his shaking hands. He dropped the bag to the floor and said, "and maybe you can clean up your act while you're at it." And he departed the room.

The room went deathly silent, Crow was as red as his hair, and Jack was punched -repeatedly- in the face by a terrible feeling called guilt.

* * *

><p>My goodness. I don't know why it took so me so long to finish this...I just seemed hard I guess.<p> 


	3. Angel and a Pair of Wings

Lips of an Angel  
>Angel and a Pair of Wings<p>

* * *

><p>I told you the wrong truth Netiri! I'm sorry! But I have a long weekend so I'll work hard! This chappie is dedicated to Netiri Vi Britannia because I told her the wrong truth. XDD<p>

He stared at me, the once pure white background dulled slightly, it's colour not as bright. My angel wasn't smiling anymore. No, he had this neutral look, he wasn't smiling nor was he frowning but he had this look, a cold look in his eyes as he stared at me. Un-moving, not blinking, just staring; quietly and not a word was ever spoken during these terribly long nights.

I opened my eyes and stared at the ceiling. There was no way that I could have slept that long, it didn't feel like it. I looked over at the clock on my bed table and it read 5:37. Nope; definitely didn't sleep that long.

My angel was irritating me. He kept me up at night and woke me up too early. It was a mistake, I know that, I knew it before it happened and yet, I couldn't prevent my angel from being hurt, embarrassed, and now he wouldn't even at me.

I sat up and threw my covers off my body and went into the bathroom. Turning on the shower head, I waited for it to heat up before stepping into the scalding spray.

I never bothered to apologize to him; I didn't think he would listen to me if I did. I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't face him and talking to him right now wasn't an option. I stood in the shower until the water was cold, and that's when I decided that  
>I needed to think this through. I put clothes on and opened my door. Walking down the stairs, I called out to Mikage asking her to tell the cook to make breakfast. I got comfortable in the sitting room and Mikage came in. "I've done what you asked Jack, but you will be late if you do not hurry."<p>

"I won't be going to school today, I have a few things I need to do. I most likely won't be home either so when breakfast is over I'll need my car."

"Yes sir," she replied. She exited the room and moments later, re-entered with a tray of food. "I'll go clean-up and you can leave after I find your keys."

"Thanks Mikage." I muttered, tucking into my plate.

I sighed as I pulled up to my house. I opened the garage, which housed my other three cars and a limo. I smiled to myself triumphantly and prayed to some divine being above that my plan would come out successful. I entered the house to find it quiet.

Mikage must've went home. I went up to my room and turned on my phone. Waiting a few seconds it finally finished loading and began playing my ring tone; again, again, again, again, as the messages and missed calls piled up quickly and after about thirty seconds it stopped. Fifty-seven new messages, seven missed calls, seven voicemails.

I blinked in surprise, as I looked at basis of every message -that were all from Crow- was about another newbie that had come that day. And that he had begun taking a liking to my angel. And how he rejected Crow's hand at friendship. I nearly crushed my phone when he mentioned this new kid had taken a liking to my angel but I took a deep breath and exhaled calming anger. No one could have my angel. No one else would have my angel. I'm regretting not going to school today. I checked the time and it was a little past five, just enough time. I entered the kitchen and asked the cook to just make instant ramen tonight because I was going to bed early. And if Mikage came back, to tell her not to disturb me. I actually sat in the dining room for once and waited for the cook to come back out.

She came and I shoveled down my food quickly and took it into the kitchen before exiting to my room. I showered and opened the medicine cabinet hoping I still had some left over. Spotting the bright blue bottle, I popped two of the small sleeping pills into my mouth. I could go to sleep, apologize, apologize again, and then tomorrow I could evaluate this newbie courting my angel.

He stared at me once more but this time, it wasn't in cold anger or hatred, no, he stared at me with sadness and fear, fear shining through. Our surroundings were dull and grey, sad, and it made my heart pound painfully. I reached out for my angel but he cringed away from me. I retracted my hand slightly but thought against it and grabbed his arm and pulled him against me, our nudity barely concealed by our thin robes. He didn't fight me, much to my pleasure, but instead settled himself comfortably; straddling my waist, head on my shoulder. His breath brushed against my neck and raven hair brushed again my cheek. I ran my fingers through his tufts and revelled at their softness. My heart warmed at the feeling of him in my arms, a feeling I swear I had before. "I'm sorry..." I braced myself to be dragged roughly from my unconscious state like always but it never happened. "I'm sorry about everything. I never meant for things to get that far. I never meant for it to happen at all. I led you on, I admit, but after that, after what you said, I truly felt the horrible thing I'd done. It kills me inside to know that you are angry with me, this hurts so much more than anything I'd ever felt. I'm so sorry."

My angel, my dearest angel, lifted his head and smiled softly at me. I smiled back and traced the length of his shoulder blades. "Your wings."

He suddenly arched his back and two soft, leathery wings sprout from his back, pain overcoming his features. I massaged the junction between his wings and he melted in my arms like goo. He entire body relaxed and he fell back to his previous position against me. I traced his wings lightly and he tensed once more, although this time, he grasped onto me tightly, his nails digging into my shoulders, his breathing becoming uneven and erratic on my neck. I could only think about what was taking place at the moment. It had to be a miracle that these limbs were so sensitive, that they gave my angel so much pleasure, that I gave my angel so much pleasure. He lifted his head and stared at me, eyes glazed over and happiness pouring from those cerulean orbs.

"I take it you accept my apology?" He nodded and removed my hands from his wings. He leaned forward, so slow, so tantalizingly slow, and so close, only a hairsbreadth away; and then my eyes opened.

"So what happened yesterday?" Crow asked as I stepped out of my car the next day at school.

"I was sick," I lied smoothly,"puking, headache, the whole nine."

"Um, eww," he replied as we walked toward the school,"too much info."

"Well you asked." We walked into homeroom and I looked at my angel who completely turned from the conversation he was engaged in. I figured last night'ks dream was just that, a dream, but based on the look my angel gave me, I could tell that it was  
>everything but.<p>

I sat at the back of the classroom with Crow and looking at my angel made something spark. I turned to Crow. "So this newbie, who is it?"

"He's there." Crow pointed to a peer that just entered the classroom. He was a looker, that's for sure. Shaggy but neat, shiny, jet black hair, sharp unnatural black pupils, and a body so perfect in all the right places. It made him even uglier that he chose my angel over any other in this god forsaken school. The peer put his stuff down at a desk and immediately went to my angel. He tensed before the peer even tapped his shoulder. My angel turned around and that fear he'd had last night shone brightly in his eyes. I watched the peer say something and my angel's eyes widened before he shook his head and the peer tried reaching out to him but he flinched away. My anger rose but I swallowed it down and watched the peer step away and my angel gave me a look out of the corner of his eye and turned back around to his friends.

Crow was watching me and I rolled my eyes. "What's his name?" I asked, barely keeping the bitterness from my voice.

"My name's Luke, I've heard a lot about you."

I turned and there the newbie was, his hand out in greeting. I looked at him for a few seconds and then with a fake smile I grabbed his hand. "Hello, Luke."

And as Sensei came in, I swore my angel gave me a look of sadness before turning away once more.

* * *

><p>My longest short chapter! Hahaha, did you notice the oxymoron? Well anyway, I posted because I felt the sudden urge to post even though it's like 2:30 a.m exactly right now so I'm pretty tired after a sixteen hour day. But I thought about my readers and posted because I felt like it so now I'm going to bed. I'm also updating another story either tomorrow or the day after and posting a new story tomorrow. Night guys!<p> 


	4. Angel and a Rescue

Lips of an Angel

Angel and a Rescue

* * *

><p>"This behaviour was unacceptable Mr. Atlus. You are a star student, I would never have expected this from you."<p>

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, avoiding eye contact with the goofy-looking principal. "I was only doing what I thought was right. He's my friend and was being cornered so I defended him because he's not the strongest person in the world."

Sure, I got in trouble for it, but defending my angel was my top priority when I saw Luke cornering him with two of his huge lackeys. I won obviously, being trained in tai-kwan-do, jujitsu, and karate really came in handy, as well as full-blown street fighting power. And of course here I was, being confronted by the principal for my 'unexpected, unacceptable behavior.'

"...because of that. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry sir, say that again. I didn't quite catch that."

The principal sighed in frustration. "You're a very good student Jack, I wish I could only tell you don't do it again but I can't, it would make other student think they can do the same things and get away with fighting so I'm suspending you for the rest of the week. I understand you have plenty of colleges looking at your talent in things so I'm going to pull a few strings so this isn't put on your record and you can keep those colleges. This is the best I can do Mr. Atlus. Get your things and leave the premises. I can only do so much."

"Thank you sir." I nodded to him and left the office. I passed my seventh period class and peeked inside. My angel was sitting quietly at his desk, head in palm, staring blankly out the window. I inhaled sharply at the bluish, purplish, finger shaped bruises on his delicate skin; on his face, neck, and wrists. I looked away and continued to my locker. Maaku Lucas would regret the day he laid a hand on my angel. He was just lucky I didn't kill him. And I probably would have had someone not stopped me from pounding his face into the ground. I grabbed my wrapped package from my locker and slammed it shut, smirking at my accomplishment. A few missing teeth, broken nose, black eye, major concussion, and I was going to have everyone that respected me sign over his blood stain on the concrete in my name. Minus the suspension, yes this was a very good day.

I brushed my fingers over his bruises and frowned. "I'm sorry, I couldn't protect you."

He gave me a watery smile and grasped my hand.

"You don't speak whilst we dwell in this dream world."

He slid his finger on the white floor and like tracing through sand, words appeared.

_My voice doesn't exist in this realm._

I stared at him in confusion and he smiled back at me and wrote again.

_You cannot hear my true voice yet. You are not ready, you have not found your true self yet._

"My true self?" He smiled once more and waved to me.

I banged my head on the shower wall in frustration. What did he mean I haven't found my true self? I turned off the water and toweled dry furiously. I finished brushing my teeth and went back into my room to put on my uniform. There was nothing true to find. I mean, I was a snobby little rich kid whose parents died in an accident and left him alone with his maid and cook. Typical sob story, nothing special right? Was there something my parents hid from me? A secret? This was making my head hurt.

"Master Jack?" A voice and a knock drifted through my quiet room,"it's thirteen past eight, if you don't hurry you'll be late for school."

"Okay, Mikage." I answered and something sparked. School... "What the hell am I doing?" I chuckled humorlessly. I almost forgot, I don't have school, I got suspended. Is this what my angel does to me? I took off my uniform and hung it back up in my wardrobe. "Mikage!"

Footsteps approached my door,"yes, Master Jack?"

"I need you to go snooping in the city's database for me. I need you to find a Fudo Yuusei in the school's roll and in the city's residential system. And also confirm that reservation for Saturday." I informed her. "Report to me when you have that done, I won't be going to school for the rest of the week. I have a few more errands to run again today."

"Yes, Master Jack."

Suspension wasn't the worst of the problems. Hell, it wasn't even punishment, today was Friday.

~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~ POV ~~~ NORMAL ~~~

The school was in an uproar once someone caught wind of Jack's suspension; even more so when everyone found out it was because of the quiet new kid. Angry whispers circulated around homeroom but the object of anger just stared out of the window, oblivious to anything directed his way.

"Quiet class!" Sensei walked into the room and the hushed whispers ceased. "Fudo Yuusei." Yuusei turned his head and looked at the teacher."You have a call in the front office, please go now or you'll miss the lecture."

Yuusei stood and grabbed his stuff, glares and stares following him out the door. He headed toward the front office wondering who could be calling him. The was no one to call him.

He opened the door and the reception lady smiled at him. "Fudo-san, just take the phone over there and press one on the keypad," she pointed to the phone on a round table,"and the principal would also like to speak with you when you are finished."

Yuusei nodded and sat in the chair by the table. He grabbed the phone off it's holster and pressed one. "Hello?"

"Hello Yuusei."

Every tense muscle in Yuusei's body relaxed. "Jack." He breathed.

"Glad to hear your voice love, I was beginning to think you hated me. You never talk to me anymore." Yuusei knew what he meant and smiled.

"I'm sorry. You got in trouble because of me."

"It's okay, I enjoyed pounding that bastard's face into the ground. I planning to have people sign over the blood stain."

Yuusei laughed lightly, conscious of the reception lady boring her eyes into the back of his head. "Well, there's obviously a reason you've called the school to speak with me."

"I didn't know if you had a cell phone and I decided to get you out of history."

"Stalker." Yuusei muttered. "Well what is it? I have a meeting with the principal after this and I still have to take history notes for you."

"Wait for me out front after school and ask your father if you can stay with me tonight at my house because I want you to go on a date with me tomorrow. To make up for me saving you."

Yuusei's heart jumped. A date? "Um...yeah! I'll ask right after this. But I really don't want to miss the lecture so we'll talk about a few things later okay?"

"Okay. See you after school love." Yuusei put the phone down and typing randomly started up. Eavesdropper, he thought. "Is the principal ready to see me now?"

"Yes, let me page him." She pressed a button on her desk and said,"Takashiro-san, Fudo-san is present." Yuusei could hear a faint 'let him in' before the signal cut off. "Go ahead young man." Yuusei nodded to her and opened the door on his far left.

"Come in and sit Fudo-san." Yuusei sat in the chair in front of the principal's desk and looked at his hands in his lap unable to look at the pug-faced-obviously-didn't-age-well-principal. "Now I hear that you fell victim to bullying that caused the fight yesterday. What can you tell me about it?"

"Nothing sir," Yuusei muttered softly,"Maaku Luci-Lucas has been pestering me and trying to get me alone but I wouldn't follow his wishes and he advanced on me whilst I was alone yesterday. Jack had made it just in time before something bad could have happened." Yuusei shivered. The principal could take it one way but something supernatural and very dangerous could have happened.

"Well that's not nothing. Have you known Maaku-san before he transferred here?"

"No sir. I have never met him." It wasn't the complete truth, he hadn't met him but his father had mentioned him. He was a very dangerous person and not even human. He had come to feel the joys of being on earth but he may have to return to the clouds with his father. "Well, I'm sorry to have taken your from your lessons Fudo-san. Here's a pass and you learn more." Yuusei nodded and took the pass and left the principal's room, not noticing the dark look that followed after him.

"Is that...Jack Atlus's car?" Girls squealed as the white Camaro pulled up to the school parking lot. Jack stepped out of his car sporting a black blazer, a white polo, black denim, and sunglasses.

"He's obviously here to take me home." One girl said.

"Yeah right! In your dreams bitch!"

"You're too ugly!"

"He's not taking you either!"

"Who says!"

Jack rolled his eyes at the catfight going on and took off his sunglasses to search for the spikey raven hair. He spotted Yuusei sitting on a bench alone, staring at the books in his lap.

He smiled slightly and walked over to him and sat down. "What did your dad say?"

Yuusei jumped and looked at him before he relaxed and smiled. "You know, 'hi, how are you' would be okay too."

"Man, you're going to be a bitchy wife. Are you fairing well on this fine day?"

"Very, kind sir, and I don't think I will be a 'bitchy wife' only for you."

"You're going to be a wife only for me." Yuusei shook his head.

"My father said he was okay with it so long as you can keep your head straight."

"Please, my head is always straight, are you ready?" Yuusei nodded and stood with Jack.

They ignored the watchful eyes as they walked, the hushed whispered as the got closer, the screams of outrage as Jack wrapped a sly arm around Yuusei's waist, and the near stampede as Jack opened the door and helped a fully capable Yuusei into his white Camaro before taking off.

* * *

><p>Boy, do I suck at timing. I was supposed to update this morning but that didn't happen; the title was supposed to be <em>Angel and a Date <em>but that didn't happen; and there was supposed to be this epic date scene thing this chapter but that didn't happen. So you see a lot of things were supposed to happen this chapter that just didn't happen and now I feel bad. Well the upside to this whole 'didn't happen' senario is that all of the epic cool stuff will happen next chapter~ and also to make things even worse I won't be updating any stories until the second week of summer, nor will I be posting any new stories until the third week of summer -1: not solstice time 2: inside jist to one of my readers 3: ignore the no new stories-. So yes, important exams and testing coming up so study, study, study. I will not be held responsible for your 'distraction', I have my own distractions. Now I know some of you may be upset about my month long hiatus but it means I get to update three major stories in one day and the week after that I get to post 4 new stories. Busy, busy, busy! So please understand why I'm doing this. Have fun until June 10 guys!


End file.
